


Red Arrow

by ClassicalTorture, JinxConlon



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alien Culture, Alternate Universe - Prison, M/M, Mind Meld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicalTorture/pseuds/ClassicalTorture, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxConlon/pseuds/JinxConlon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kraglin crashed on Centauri IV he did not expect to get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Arrow

Yondu  peered through the greenery looking at the alien running around his crashed ship holding his head. When he stumbled across a trail of burning trees and followed it in curiosi ty this was not something he expected to see.

Kraglin’s  eyes widened when he heard someone behind him. He quickly turned around and fell back in surprise when he saw a taller and scary blue male next to him. He cried out and held his  hands, bloody from the crash, up in defense. He turned his head away and shut his eyes, waiting for an attack.

The taller   boy  just looked down at the one who was cowering in front of him.

- You shouldn’t do that unless you want me to slice you up.-  Said  Yondu  in his language as he came closer and crouched in front of the other.

He pulled the alien’s hands closer to his face and clicked his tongue at the sight of the burns and blood seeping out of the boils and cracks. Gently, he patted the fingers, and then raised it to his mouth. Swishing his tongue in his mouth for a bit,  Yondu  harked and spit a wad of liquid on the hand in front of him. Then, not listening to the  squaggles  of the one he was healing, the young  Centaurian  spread the saliva all over the wounds with his tongue.

- This should hold you over till we get to my hut-  Proclaimed the man, rising from the ground.

-Hey! Let me go  ya  brute!-  Kraglin  yelled trying to escape from the alien’s hold. -It’s bad enough  ya  just licked me,  ya  creep! Leave me alone! Put me down!- He tried to push at the other’s chest. -I will stab  ya  in your star damned face!-

- Damn, you’re loud-  Winced the teen as he held the struggling guy up. Looking over his lanky body,  Yondu  made note of occasional scratches and developing bruises. There was even a big one right on his cheek that was slowly seeping blood.

Dragging the still struggling man closer,  Yondu  placed his right hand behind the other’s head, while his left crushed him closer to the taller  man’s body, effectively immobilizing him. He then licked a long strip on the alien’s face, digging his tongue into the wound. 

As soon as he felt delicious blood on his tongue though, there was a sharp pain in his head and a weight slammed into his mind. Words he didn’t understand, images of  placs  he hadn’t seen, taste of disgusting food he certainly hadn’t eaten. Feeling a blackness coming over him,  Yondu  could only hold on to the alien.. * Kraglin *-  whispered his mind… 

- Kraglin…- Murmured the man on Standard as he fainted

Kraglin  struggled to push the passed out alien off of him. - How the hell did he know my name!?-  Once he was free, he stood and started to run, but stopped when he glanced back. He looked at his hands and saw they were almost healed.  -He was…helping me? Probably wanted me to be healthy enough to eat!-  He started to leave again but, found himself walking towards the fallen figure. He cautiously knelt down beside him and started to shake him, 

-Um…hey? Hey, get up. Just open your eyes!  Come’on  mate! Mate!?-

Yondu  was drifting in the darkness as he felt a warm touch to his face and heard a voice calling out to him

-.. ate! Mate!?-  The noise was muffled, like the one calling him was far away, yet  Yondu  knew exactly haw close the man,  Kraglin  was. Felt him with all of his being. Scared at the sensation, but at the same time craving it like he did water,  Yondu  blindly reached his  mind out to the one calling out to him.

- I am… here-  Sounded in  Kraglin’s  head.

   Letting out a startled gasp,  Kraglin  scooted away, clutching at his head and hair.

-What the hell was that!?-  He shook his head to clear his thoughts.  -Okay, calm down,  Krags . The crash just messed with you…You’re alright…calm down…calm down…Everything is perfect fine.-

- Everything would be fine if only you stopped yelling so  Soldamned  loud! -  Was his answer, as  Yondu  finally opened his eyes and sat up in one smooth motion. IT was unfortunately spoiled by the fact that he fell right over clutching his head as the younger guy let out a truly praise-worthy shriek and tried to jump him.

- GET OUT OF MY HEAD! - Kraglin  yelled shaking the bigger teen. -Stop it now! I mean it  ya  brute! You have no right what so ever!- He tried pushing the other over, with no avail. -That’s it I’m out of here!- He turned to leave.

He was stopped by a callused blue hand that wrapped itself around his and tugged him on the ground next to the native.

Yondu  placed both his hands on the other guy’s face and closed his eyes. He let a sweep of calm wash over his thought,  pesce  and tranquility trying to sooth the ravaged mind connected to his. Slowly, one second after another, he felt the man calm down

- Better?-   Asked  Udonta

-Yes…. how..how  are you  doin ’ that?-  Kraglin  whispered, not attempting to move out of the hands of the blue-skinned teen. -How do you know my name?… Who are you?-

Yondu  let the man move his hands off, still seeping residual calm through their connected fingers.

- My name’s  Udonta Yondu , I’m a  Centaurian . And I don’t know why I melded with you. Probably had to do with the blood I licked off.-  Shrugged the man as he looked at the wide eyes of the one sitting across from him. -  Usually those who are getting married exchange blood to be able to communicate with each other better. But maybe because you’re alien, it worked differently or something.

-Oh…alright..-  Kraglin  pulled away from  Yondu . - Look, thanks for…uh…licking me, mate, but I should really get  goin ’. I need to repair my ship and head to my destination.-

Yondu  clicked as he tilted his head.

- We’re not mated yet, why are you calling me Mate? Are things done that fast where you’re from-  Asked the curious teen.

Blushing,  Kraglin  shook his head. 

   - What?! No! It’s just what someone calls another person from where I’m from. And what do you mean by ‘yet’?!-  He stuttered out, blushing more.

- Ah-  Sagely nodded  Yondu  raising a finger. -  I drunk your blood, you called me mate, all that’s left for the ceremony is for you to drink mine, and we’re married. 

Needless to say this left the  Xandarian  shocked.

- I…..you’re kidding, right? I’m not marrying you! -  Kraglin  exclaimed, standing. - We just met!-

Yondu  shrugged, looking the man up and down.

- Nothing wrong with that. That’s how we mostly marry here. Your hatchers arrange for the union, and then you gulp down some blood, and then bam, you’re a couple, go hatch some eggs. At least you’re beautiful. Strange color though…

-My coloring is fine, blue boy!-  Kraglin  exclaimed, blushing from the fact that  Yondu  had called him beautiful. - And I’m not from here so things with marriage are different, alright? Now, mate…I mean now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m  gonna  go fix up my ship. It’s been nice to meet you Mr.  Udonta , bye  bye !-  He started walking away.

- You don’t know how to fix it! \- Calmly called out  Yondu , making the other stop. -  I know your mind, seen all of it after all. You read the manual, you read the technological instruction, but you don’t comprehend. I do.   


Kraglin  bit his lip, deciding if he should trust the guy.

   - Will  ya ….will  ya  help me, please? I need to leave, I have places to go. Please?-  He asked softly, no turning around to look at the other.  -I need to get home.-

The  Centaurian  assessed the man in front of him. Young, long hair, too long of a neck, and a pretty face hidden partially under grime and tiredness. He wasn’t lying when he called  Kraglin  beautiful. Thing was, he really did start liking him too. After seeing the man’s memories, feeling what he did, and delving deep into his mind, even without processing everything  Yondu  felt affection and love toward him. But he also knew that  Kraglin  did not want to be here, was afraid of him, and  desparately  wanted to get back home. So he pushed his own feelings on the matter aside and decided to be a man.

- I’ll help.-

- Really!?-  Kraglin  smiled, looking at  Yondu . -You will?-

- Yeah, let me just do something-  Said the man, whistling a sharp shrill note, and raising his hand into the air, only for his arrow to swiftly fly into his hold. He stuck it in the carrier on his hip and walked towards the ship. 

From what he could see and remember from  Kraglin’s  memories it was a  standart  small-caliber vessel, not equipped with any  amunition  and only a minimal amount of technology holding it together. Assessing the damage for a while,  Yondu  came to a conclusion that the only thing really wrong with it was the absence of fuel. 

-Bring me the fuel  cannisters -  Said the man as he tinkered under one of the panels.

Kraglin  nodded, 

   - Yes’sir -  He grabbed the canister hand dragged it over to where  Yondu  was working. - Anything this else  ya  need, mate?-

Internally,  Yondu  felt warmth surge through him at the address, but he suppressed the feeling down with a harsh stop. He shook his head.

- It turns out you were just severely out of fuel. Severely enough for all systems to shut down. I don’t even know why you let it fly for so long without a refuel.

- I…uh….I didn’t know how much fuel was in it when I…..acquired it.- Kraglin  explained, nervously fiddling with his hands., eyes down casted,  -So is fuel all it needs? Then I can leave, right?-

Cleaning his hands with a rug,  Yondu noded , not questioning  Kraglin’s  hesitant response. He already knew the ship was stolen. Quickly emptying the canister up into the tank, he turned around, taking in what was probably one of his last looks on the man he was pretty much married to now. At least his departure gave him grounds for finally leaving his planet. He’d just tell his mother he was following his mate.

- Yeah, let me just do something-  Said the man, whistling a sharp shrill note, and raising his hand into the air, only for his arrow to swiftly fly into his hold. He stuck it in the carrier on his hip and walked towards the ship. 

From what he could see and remember from Kraglin’s memories it was a standart small-caliber vessel, not equipped with any amunition and only a minimal amount of technology holding it together. Assessing the damage for a while, Yondu came to a conclusion that the only thing really wrong with it was the absence of fuel. 

-Bring me the fuel cannisters-  Said the man as he tinkered under one of the panels. 

Kraglin  nodded, 

   - Yes’sir -  He grabbed the canister hand dragged it over to where  Yondu  was working. - Anything this else  ya  need, mate?-

   Internally,  Yondu  felt warmth surge through him at the address, but he suppressed the feeling down with a harsh stop. He shook his head.

   - It turns out you were just severely out of fuel. Severely enough for all systems to shut down. I don’t even know why you let it fly for so long without a refuel.

   - I…uh….I didn’t know how much fuel was in it when I…..acquired it.- Kraglin  explained, nervously fiddling with his hands., eyes down casted,  -So is fuel all it needs? Then I can leave, right?-

   Cleaning his hands with a rug,  Yondu noded , not questioning  Kraglin’s  hesitant response. He already knew the ship was stolen. Quickly emptying the canister up into the tank, he turned around, taking in what was probably one of his last looks on the man he was pretty much married to now. At least his departure gave him grounds for finally leaving his planet. He’d just tell his mother he was following his mate.

   Kraglin  smiled at the now working ship, before turning to  Yondu  and hugging him, - Thank you so much, mate! You have no idea how much this means to me! I won’t forget ‘bout this ever! I owe  ya  big time!-

   Yondu  froze for a bit before leaning into the hug. Deciding now was as good time as any to complete the ceremony, even if for his own sake the  Centaurian  bit his lip, letting the blood well up, before pulling away from  Kraglin  and kissing him swiftly on the mouth, before muttering a word. He pulled away before the other could retaliate and disappeared into the forest.

   Kraglin  watched as  Yondu , his…mate, ran away. He raise his hand to his   
mouth and gently touched his lips,  -Good bye-  He whispered before he turned and went inside the newly repaired ship and left for  Knowhere .

   Yondu  watched as  Kraglin  left, tracing a mark on his wrist. It appeared there as soon as he uttered the word, twisting up into the fleshy part of his palm under his thumb, straight lines and sharp angles broken once by a depiction of an arrow. He wondered briefly if the ceremony, swift as it was, made an identical mark appear on the other’s wrist as well.

   It would be many years until he found out.

** 7 years later. **

   Kraglin  walked around the prison with a scowl. He hated getting into this mess. He sighed as he walked towards the cell blocks.  Somebody kill me…

   As he rounded the corner a hush fell over the inmates as they followed him with his eyes. The man’s been there for a few days now and everywhere he went a murmur started, inmates turning to one another and whispering, pointing fingers, gossiping. Nobody approached the  Xandarian , and even his own cellmate tried to stay as far away as was possible.

   -What is everybody’s issue with me?!-  Kraglin  whispered to himself. -There’s no way I’m threatening at all!- He laid down on his cot, staring at the cracks in the cell’s ceiling. He closed his eyes, -At least I don’t have  worry ‘bout  gettin ’ attacked.-

   Down at the lower level of the prison a man with deep blue skin was laying in his own cot. Much more spacious and covered in softer rugs then the main population of the hellish prison, he controlled the flow of things here. Its taken him 4 years, but by now  nobody  dared to open their mouth against  thim . 

   Just like he did each evening,  Yondu’s  eyes slid to his wrist, tracing the markings on the skin. IT stood out, harsh red against his blue, making it visible from afar. Lately though the normally pale design had darkened, and almost seemed more alive.  Yondu  didn’t dare have  hope  for he knew that it meant his mate was close. 

   Sleep never came easy for the  Xandarian , especially in the prison. With a deep sigh he got up from his bed and walked down to the area where there were tables and benches. He sat down on a table, looking around at the rest of the cells, before casting a glance at the strange marking on his wrist among the scars he received through the harsh years. As far as he new it just appeared out of nowhere, one day it wasn’t there, one day it was. He figured that maybe it was a strange scar that just happened to look like a arrow.

   Next morning  Yondu  decide it was high time for him to do a walk through, see if anyone needed attention, or if there were any uncoordinated conflicts going on. To his  suprise  it was quieter then usual. Well, was, until one of the small fries run up to him saying that someone was being beaten in the laundry room.

   As soon as the  Centaurian  quickly made his way into the spacious room filled with machines, he was overcome by a sensation he hadn’t felt in 7 years. Just like that time on Centauri IV, his mind was assaulted by images not his own, tastes, and smell s h e hadn’t experienced.

   The minute it took for  Yondu  to coordinate his movements again was enough for his head to clear and for him to see a crumbled figure on the floor, surrounded by 3  Kree  inmates that belonged to an opposing group. One that still tried to stand against him.

   With a furious look in his eyes and total silence of steps, the man approached the 3, and grunted as he threw the first punch, sending the burly male skidding across the tiled floor and into a wall.

   Kraglin  was curled into the fetal position as the onslaught of kicks and punches kept coming. He felt stupid for not staying in his cell, he wouldn’t of been dragged here by those brutes.

   As his vision started getting blurry, and blood, that he suspected wasn’t only coming from his busted lip, started filling his mouth with it’s horrid irony taste, he heard someone punch another. Then the attack stopped as he assailants themselves were getting beaten. He tried to escape, but his arms gave out under him and he collapsed with a pained yelp.

   Yondu  huffed as he slammed his feet into another guy kidney, pivoted on his heel and threw his leg back sending another one down gagging and retching. A few more  stopms  of the hard metal-toed boot sent all of the cretins that decided to attack what was his into oblivion.

   Breathing hard, the  Centaurian  dusted his pants and walked over to the still crumbled figure on the ground. Reaching his hand, he touched the other’s head, lifting his face. 

   - Hello mate-  Echoed in  Kraglin’s  mind.

Kraglin  was taken aback by the voice. He slowly looked up into the eyes of a figure he never thought he’s see again. - It’s you…- Kraglin  managed before passing out.

   Yondu  carded his fingers through  Kraglin’s  noticeably shorter hair that were now sheared into a  mohawk . Hefting the younger man onto his shoulder in what a  Terran  would recognize as a fireman carry, the  Centaurian  made his way to his cell ignoring the whistles and occasional catcalls. He gave a rude gesture to the jailers as the two passed by the watch tower in the middle of the common floor and  contiued  to the lower levels.

   Placing his cargo on the bed,  Yondu  flopped down next to it and tried to assess the damage done to his mate. He had had plenty of practice in healing throughout his life, so after  rumaging  under the bed for a bit he pulled out a box with medical supplies kept there in case of an emergency.

   After taking care of  Kraglin’s  bruises and split lip,  Yondu  shoved him closer to the wall, covered the man with one of the blankets and laid down next to him. He pulled the  Xandarian  close to his body, spooning the man, and keeping him warm.

   The first thing the  Xandarian  noticed when he awoke was the warm body pressed against his own. Not remembering anything from earlier except being beaten, he quickly pushed the other to the ground and attempted to run, only to fall from the pain in his side and landing on the other.

   Yondu  grunted as he was woken up by the harsh reality of the concrete floor and the stream of curses coming from the bed. Holding his aching head he looked at the other man who was holding his side in pain.

   -You shouldn’t move just yet,- Said  Udanta  on Standard as he got off the floor and crawled back into bed. A glance on the chronometer told him it was too early to be up anyways. - Lay back, still a few hours till roll call.

   -Who…who are  ya !?-  Kraglin  yelled, as he moved away from the blue skinned man.

   -Forgot your husband already, huh- Smirked  Yondu  as he turned on his side to look at  Kraglin

   Kraglin  looked at the other with a confused look, 

   -What? Husband?…. Yondu ?- He gasped leaning closer to get a better look at him.

   The  Centaurian  smiled at the recognition.

   -So you didn’t get remarried in the last 7 years.  Thats  good- Concluded he.  Yondu  laid his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes relishing at the presence next to him. - 7 years… I missed you…

   -Remarried? What do you mean remarried? I never got married in the first place!-  Kraglin  argued as he crossed his arms. -The hell are you  talkin ’ ‘bout, blue boy?!-

   -Your memory’s not that bad, unless you’ve had a few concussion  sice  the last time we saw each other. We exchanged blood, we called each other mate, I got our  solumark  on my wrist.-He showed the angry man his arm and the bright red arrow standing against his skin.- By  Centaurian  standards we’re well into our marriage.

   Kraglin  glanced down at his own mark on his wrist. 

   -So that’s where it’s from.- He whispered. -That doesn’t matter! By  Xandarian  standards we aren’t married and that’s good enough for me!- He carefully stood, before heading towards the cell’s door. -Good day, Mr.  Udonta !-

   He was stopped by a call.

   -So what does a man has to do to earn the right to be by your side?

   -I don’t want any man to be by my side!-  Kraglin  shot back, glaring at the other man. -If I’ve survived this long without anyone, I’ll be fine. I’m use to  bein ’ alone, I like it!-

   - You just said it yourself,  Kraglin , you’re surviving. You’re in prison, alone, you just got beat up in the laundry room. -  Yondu  rolled out of bed, looking at the bruised face - I’m not asking you to roll over. You have more pride then that even if it gets you to bad places often enough. I’m not saying you owe me anything either. I’m asking, seriously asking, what can I do to make you accept me by your side.

Kraglin  looked at the ground, 

   -In  Xandarian  standards we fall in love by getting to the person, dating them, and fall in love. Then if they love each other enough, they marry.- He glanced up at  Yondu  for a moment. -I barley know you…-

   Yondu  spread his arms, as if to gesture to the space around him

   -We’re in a contained space, with people who want to stab us in the face every minute of every day. What better place to get to know each other?

   -Am I suppose to find that charming?-  Kraglin  asked, crossing his arms with a smirk.

   -Got you to smile though- Retaliated the  Centuarian

   Kraglin  blushed slightly, 

   -Oh shut it!-

   -Never!- Laughed  Yondu . He patted the bed. - Seriously though, it is 3 more hours till they get us up, and you look like you  havent  had a good sleep in a while. 

   -Then shouldn’t I be in my cell? With my cellmate? Speaking of which, why is almost everyone nervous around me?-  Kraglin  asked, sitting down on the edge on  Yondu’s  bed.

   -Ah,  thats  because of me- Answered  Yondu . - I’m the head of this place, so when they spotted your mark folks round here most likely thought we were part of the same gang or something. 

   -Does the mark ever fade?-  Kraglin  asked, showing  Yondu  the small mark, among the other scars. -I thought it was just another scar or  somethin ’. How does it appear?-

   The older man could only shrug. 

   -No one really knows. Its considered a blessing from the Gods by some on my planet. It doesn’t show on everyone either. Supposedly only on those that are well matched to each other and have a chance to truly fall in love. My grandfather had one. It faded when his mate died. 

   Yondu  rubbed the mark on his wrist lovingly.

   -I’ve stared at this for 7 years hoping every day there wont be an occasion when it wont be on my wrist.

   -Why would you care if I was dead? We knew each other for barley an hour. All we know ‘bout each other is our names….-  Kraglin  asked, tilting his head.

   The other shook his head.

   -I don’t know why but I got a bit more out of healing you that first time. When I ingested your blood I got slammed with your memories and sensations. Got to see all your life that time. So you  knew me for an hour, I knew you for 17 years.

   Kraglin  looked at the other with wide eyes, 

   -So you know everything I ever did…?- He sighed, looking away. -And yet  ya  still wanted to marry me? I’m not a good person, you….you know that…-

   -I know.- Nodded the  Centaurian . - Don’t care though. Besides I’m not any better. Didn’t end up  herefor  4 years for no reason. - The man raved a hand over his head ridge. - But I still want to…

The  Xandarian  looked at the other for a moment, before gently taking his hand and smiled softly, -We’ll see how things go. We’ve got 7 years to make up for.- 


End file.
